greaterbostonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Watcher Over ThirdSight
The Watcher Over ThirdSight is the second episode of Season Two of Greater Boston. It is the fourteenth full episode, and the 21st episode overall. Synopsis Interviews Chuck Octagon asks Greater Boston residents what the best thing about Boston is, and the weirdest thing they've ever seen their boss do. Being Summoned Leon describes his experience with being summoned. Gemma accidentally brought him to the ThirdSight Media office with her crystal ball. Leon took advantage of the opportunity to help Michael find a job with employment. Several days later, Extinction Event intentionally summoned him for the seance. Leon saw that Nica and Tyrell both needed help, and used psychography to write them a note and manipulate them into helping each other. Dear Leon Tyrell writes a letter to Michael's advice column, asking for help because he feels out of place at the office. He does not realize that Michael knows he wrote the letter. Michael calls Louisa, who is exploring the maintenance tunnels in Red Line to find Gemma's crystal ball. He has recently taken over Gemma's advice column "Dear Persephone," but felt like Persephone was not the right name and changed it to Leon. He shares some of the letters with her and admits that knowing the right thing to do doesn't always make it easy to do it, and adds that he's taken to relying on ThirdSight's squeezy stress balls to motivate him to stay sober. Louisa and Michael talk about Red Line. The section of the tunnels that Louisa is in has been zoned for constructing a Dunkin' Donuts, and she's concerned about the number of people that will have to relocate. Michael reads another letter, this one about binge drinking, and says that he still does his best to offer advice. Donuts and Dental Plans Tyrell rounds up all the employees in ThirdSight for an office meeting. He miserably reflects on how unhappy he is working under Extinction Event's tyranny, but resolves to send a message. He intentionally fails to get Extinction Event vegan donuts at the meeting, but Extinction Event calls him out on it. Extinction Event commends Michael for his work, and gives him a bottle of bourbon as a gift from the publisher. As a sign of goodwill, Michael gives the bottle to Tyrell. However, Extinction Event announces that there have been severe financial cutbacks, resulting in reduced benefits, and the elimination of squeezy stress balls from the office. Lastly, he announces that he no longer feels his name serves him well, and he will allow his coworkers to democratically select his new name. The Watchers Over ThirdSight Oliver West, the publisher at ThirdSight, keeps a closer eye on his employees than they realize. He knew that Gemma had accidentally summoned Leon with the crystal ball. When Michael was hired, he quickly realized how important Michael was to Leon. Oliver first realized that Leon was present during the seance, when Leon stopped Oliver from firing Extinction Event to send his letter to Nica. He assumed that Leon's spirit was anchored to Nica and sought her out at Wonderland. He eventually realized that Leon was helping Michael at ThirdSight, and that by extension Leon would be watching Oliver because of the threat he presented to Michael's wellbeing. Oliver informs Leon that he expects Leon to continue working for him, as a spy and as Michael's guide. He threatens to hurt Michael if Leon fails him. Leon agrees. Michael responds to Tyrell's letter and tells him that he is appreciated, and that he should demand respect in the workplace. Cast * Leon Stamatis - Braden Lamb * Louisa Alvarez - Julia Propp * Michael Tate - James Oliva * Street Proselytizer - Mike Linden * Tinker in Taunton - Richard Penner * Vax Victim in San Bernandino - Iri Alexander * Narrator - Alexander Danner * Tyrell Fredericks - Arun Sannuti * Extinction Event Poletti - James Capobianco * Oliver West - Mike Linden * ThirdSight employees - Tanja Milojevic, Sam Musher, Jim Johanson, Ben Flaumenhaft, Rick Coste Trivia * This is the first episode that lists the interviewer in the candid interviews as Chuck Octagon, rather than Jeff Van Dreason. Content warnings * Manipulative behavior * References to alcoholism * Strong language External links * Episode * Episode transcript Category:Season Two Category:Episodes